My Sweetheart
by Ochako107
Summary: KxT [ONESHOT] Tohru runs into trouble, and it's Kyo to the rescue! But when the situation makes a turn for the worst, Kyo and Tohru find out how special sweethearts really can be.


**My Sweetheart**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

"Here, Uo, Hana, these are for you."

Tohru Honda presented her friends with colorfully wrapped presents sitting in both of their palms.

The taller blonde female laughed. "Aw, thanks Tohru. You've really got to stop spoiling us like this."

"Yes, thank you, Tohru. From the delicious smell, I must guess these are your mother's recipe for chocolate cookies." The electric girl closed her eyes while smiling dreamy-like. "Yes, I can almost taste them already."

Uo opened her preesent to find three large cookies. "Whoa, Hana, you were right!"

"Of course I was..."

Uo bit into one, pleasing Tohru to no end. She loved making other people happy, especially those that she cared for most. The previous day she was sorting out a mess of papers that fell from a box in her closet. There she found some of her old keepsakes from her childhood.

"Mom and I used to make these, remember?" Tohru grinned.

"Oh yeah, and Megumi and I would totally have a cookie eating contest." Uo said with a mouth full.

"Ah, how could I forget. My dear little brother created projectile vomiting that night from too many sweets..."

Tohru sweatdropped and took a step back from her friends. "Well, I'm going to go find the others. I baked them cookies too. I wouldn't want to keep them all to myself."

Hana smiled warmly to her friend. "No, you wouldn't." She placed her cookies into her bag for lunch later that day. Of course to save one for her brother as well. These cookies weren't just a present, but something Tohru held onto from her mother. These sweet little treats could bind mother and daughter even in the after life.

"Go on and find them, Tohru." Uo insisted.

"Okay, bye guys!" Tohru skipped out of their homeroom class towards the first year classes. Maybe Hatsuharu and Momiji were still in their class too. She, Yuki, and Kyo walked to school together that morning, her with her small bag of cookies. The boys asked what was in the bag but she explained it was a surprise.

"I hope they like it." She wondered aloud. She looked around the hallways searching for any of the Sohma boys when she suddenly ran into a large mass. "Ow!"

"Hey, watch it, girly!" One of the upper classmen said while shoving her aside. She fell against the wall.

"E-excuse me."

The boy looked her up and down. She was cute. Air-headed... but cute. He drawled a grin on his face as his buddies gathered around Tohru and himself. "Heh, you're lucky you're cute cause I'm not usually so nice." He came closer to Tohru so close she could practially feel his breath against her skin. She tried to back up closer into the wall as he leaned a hand against the wall right above her head while the other hand fingered her purple hair ribbon.

"What do you say you give me a kiss as an apology?" He smirked while continuing to play with her hair ribbon.

"Eh?"

"Come on, Mori! The chick's not experienced." One of Mori's friends egged him on. "Why don't you show her?"

"Heh, good idea."

"Wait, please...!" Tohru panicked. What was she to do? Mori's face came closer to her own while she continued to refuse his moves. "No... I said NO!"

It all happened so fast. One moment he's all over her. The next-- his face was smacked the other way with chocolate smeared all over his uniform and face. He wasn't particularly ugly, he was quite handsome actually with sharp features and hair to die for. But a personality of an old pervert. Tohru looked up at his face and then down at her hand holding her bag of now smashed up cookies.

In her franctic attempt to push the older boy away she'd grabbed her bag and smacked him in the face with it, smacking chocolate cookies all over his face. She blinked and looked back to Mori, now pressing a finger to his face and glancing down at his chocolate covered uniform.

His friends gave a roar of laughter while he turned beat red. Torhu stayed quite still for a moment before putting up a defensive hand.

"Um... I think if you put a little Shout on your uniform the chocolate will come out..." She tried. His grey eyes turned to daggers at the innocent girl. Tohru once again took her pose of smashing herself against the wall, chocolate now staining her own skirt.

"Arg, you stupid girl!" He grasped her by the hair, pulling her down towards him. "I'll teach you to make a fool out of me!"

She yelped in pain, feeling his hands upon her in a rough manner. She was an independent girl but she knew when it was obvious that she needed help. She pushed against his chest as he continued to tug her to him. He swung her a little as tears welt up in her eyes. "Wait, stop it!"

Suddenly she found herself smack down on the floor and lots of pandimonium around her. She shook her head and turned around to sit up in a more lady like manner. What the heck just happened?

She gasped in utter horror.

"Kyo! Yuki!"

There in the middle of the group of Mori's friends, stood Kyo and Yuki shoving everyone away from her. It must have been the first time she'd seen the pair fight together like this. She instantly found herself on her feet, running to the boys. What were they thinking fighting in school?

"Please, don't fight in school, you both will get in a lot of trouble!" She pleaded.

Kyo suddenly pressed his weight on her shoulders holding her tenderly. "Tohru, are you okay? What happened?" He took in her disheveled features. She had chocolate all over her skirt, her hair ribbon gone from her brown locks, where were obviously teased, and her face was hot pink. Her mouth hung a little open as she bowed down and stayed silent. He snapped his attention to the group in anger. He'd never seen anyone hurt Tohru like this before. He could feel anger rise in his chest at the thought of any man even daring to harass her. He would break every one of their fingers off for even thinking about hurting her.

Yuki punched one of the boys who attacked him from behind. He stood up straight, his fists still raised to dare anyone to try and lay a finger on him again. "Which on of you hurt Miss Honda? Answer me!"

No one said a word. Yuki grabbed one boy by the collar, his normally violet eyes changing a shade darker. "Who did it I asked! Talk!"

"Hey man, it wasn't me, okay!"

Yuki shoved the other boy away. "Harassment in school is against the rules. If I find any of you creating a disturbance here again I will personally see to it that you are expelled from this school. I do not take these matters lightly." He spoke dangerously low. He was almost glad that he and Kyo happened to bump into each other on their way back to class.

Yuki was going back to class after checking with his other student council members about fundraising events. Kyo just happened to be coming back from the bathroom and the pair walked up the stairs to find a group of other boys congregating in the hallway. Curious cat of course was the first as peak his head into the group to see what the commotion was. The only thing Kyo could see was Tohru being grabbed by the hair. He didn't even catch a glimpse of who the boy was but his fists suddenly got an itch to punch these guys.

Yuki was the first to react though. He heard Tohru's voice from within the group and his instincts kicked in. When he got into the center he saw that Kyo was taking care of Tohru but a mass of other guys were shoving him away from Tohru and Kyo.

He knew of Kyo's feelings for Tohru, and those feelings Tohru had for Kyo. The only people in the world who didn't know their feelings were _them_. Honestly he didn't think that stupid cat was good enough for Tohru, but she seemed happy with him.

He'd let them be.

But for anyone to hurt Tohru was strictly out of line. He may not have love feelings for the orphan girl but she was still the first person to truly accept him. He would protect her no matter what.

He turned around at Kyo's voice.

"Tohru, Tohru what happened?"

"I..." She looked away.

Kyo's features softened. Maybe it was an accident and he was just jumping to conclusions since Tohru was so upset. He hated to see her upset like this. He hated to see her cry. "Please, just tell me. I won't get mad at you." Her eyes met his own amber ones. She looked in one direction and Kyo's eyes followed to see one boy who stuck out like a sour thumb with chocolate staining his clothes. He turned to her. "What? Him?" She nodded her head. "What did he do?"

"He... pushed me-- but Kyo...!"

"I'm going to murder YOU!" Kyo's temper flared again and he dove for Mori. Kyo pounced on the upperclass man and began to repeadedly punch him.

Tohru gasped. "You said you wouldn't get mad!"

"I said I wouldn't get mad at _you_!" He said while Mori pushed Kyo over and the boys wrestled on the ground.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" Everyone began to cheer.

"What is going on over here?"

Suddenly eveyone froze, even Kyo and Mori. Mori had Kyo by the neck and Kyo had his fist sling back as an administrator stood before them with his hands on his hips. Both of them looked up at the angry teacher, wide eyed. Kyo released his fist to hit Mori one more time for good measure before they scrambled apart and pointed accusing fingers at one another.

"He started it!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Yuki, Kyo, Mori, all three of you in my office NOW."

The three boys followed the man obediently while Uo and Hana came running from the opposite direction.

"Tohru! What happened?" Uo cried seeing Tohru all messed up. Tohru just stood watching the three boys walk to the office, not even blinking. Uo took Tohru's head into her palms. "Whoa... you're a mess, kido."

"Eh...?"

Hana's electric signals flared making everyone in the room suddenly feel a prick at their back. The crowd continued to stare at Tohru, some whispering amongst others. Hana's head turned slowly to the mass, her voice airy yet sharp as a knife. "Go back to class." She ordered not even raising her voice.

Everyone left in a heart beat.

Uo scooped Tohru into a hug. "What did they do to you?"

"Some guy named Mori...I ran into him on accident and he started asking me for a kiss, but then Kyo and Yuki came and started beating people up-- oh Uo, what have I done?" Tohru rambled.

"Tohru, this was not your fault." Hana explained.

"Yes, but..."

"Yuki and Kyo will be fine, Tohru." She reasured while placing a hand on her shaken friend. "They will."

* * *

In the office, Yuki, Kyo and Mori sat in three chairs all quite silent. Anyone could feel the tension between the boys. Finally Mori released a big sigh. 

He crossed his arms. "I don't know why either of you jumped into my business."

"You're _business_? I hardly call Miss Honda YOUR business." Yuki spat.

Kyo also went straight to Tohru's defense. "Who the hell do you think you are! Tohru'd never hurt a fly. If I catch you screwing around with her again, you'll have to answer to me get it? I don't care about administrators or detentions, ya hear me?"

Mori smirked. "What's it to you? She's just some stupid, air-headed chick."

Kyo's anger level jumped off the charts. If his emotions were any element at that moment, it would definately be fire. He jumped out of his seat to punch the day lights out of Mori when the door opened to the principal's office.

"Inside, now." The administrator commanded.

Kyo growled and strode into the office. Some stupid, air-headed girl? How dare he. How DARE he talk about his Tohru like that! How dare he try and push her!

His...? Since when did Tohru become something that he owned? Besides, just because he wanted her...

...and loved her...

...and adored her...

Didn't mean that she didn't mean anything to him!

_'Stop it! This isn't the time or place to be thinking like this!' _He scolded himself while Yuki gave him a funny look.

_'Why is that stupid cat making those faces?' _Yuki wondered.

The administrator closed the door behind him to leave the three boys with the principal. The older man turned around to look out his window before taking a deep sigh.

"Yuki Sohma, I would have never expected this from you."

Yuki leaned forward. "Sir I..."

"Silence."

Yuki bit back his words and sat back.

"Kyo, tell me why you attacked Mori."

"...He was harassing one of my classmates."

The principal turned around finally. "Is that so?"

Mori cleared his throat. "I was not harassing her, sir. She was flirting with me and as I was refusing her offers I simply pushed her aside. These Sohmas jump to conclusions."

"That's a LIE!" Kyo roared.

"SILENCE!" The principal commanded.

He looked each boy over while thinking about the situation. "We will get to the bottom of this but fighting is not acceptable at all in my school, do you understand? You each will serve after school detention this afternoon. Leave now." The three boys stood up and began to leave the office. "Yuki, stay a moment." He paused in his step. Kyo turned around to look at Yuki. The principal's eyes rested on Kyo motioning him to leave. Kyo narrowed his eyes and left the room.

"What is it, sir?"

"Yuki, I've come to know that you are quite an honest boy and serve as a role model for our school."

_'If he's heard about that stupid fan club he better not mention it...' _Yuki thought.

"Yes sir."

The principal sat down in his chair, rocking back and fourth silent for a few moments. "Yuki, tell me who this girl was."

"Sir, I'd really not..."

"Tell me."

Yuki averted his attention to a clock hanging on the wall. He didn't want to get Tohru involved but he knew even if the principal called her out, she would not be blamed.

At least he hoped so.

"...Her name is Tohru... Tohru Honda."

"I see." He stared deep in thought. "That is all. Go to class now."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway, Uo looked around on the ground to find Tohru's pink bag filled with smushed up cookies within. "Well doesn't this just suck." 

"My cookies! Oh, no..." Tohru said as Uo handed her her bag. "I...I worked so hard."

"Hey, don't cry, Tohru." Uo tried.

"Look, the white haired boy and the small one are coming over." Hana glanced over Tohru and Uo's shoulders. Indeed the younger Sohma boys were coming their way, worried features grazing their faces.

"Tohru? A girl in my class ran in and said that Kyo and Yuki were fighting! Is it true?" Momiji asked. She didn't want to talk about that. She already felt awful. She could only imagine the amount of trouble she'd gotten her friends in...

"Yes..." She replied.

Haru looked down at her sullied skirt. "...Did someone run into you or something?"

Tohru sniffed and showed the two boys her present to them. "I'm sorry. They got smushed."

Momiji took the bag from her. "Thank's Tohru, I bet they'll taste great."

She sighed while rubbing her head. When she saw Kyo and Yuki come to her rescue like that, she could swear her heart jumped. She'd never seen Kyo act so knightly. He-- her protector. If Yuki was the prince of the school, Kyo was definately her knight. The thought suddenly sent her face beat red.

"Ooo..." she muttered out loud while a small smile grazed her lips.

Momiji grinned while grasping her hands and twirling with her. "Hey! You smiled!"

Haru smirked while putting his hands into his pockets. "Must be thinking of something that makes her happy."

"Shut up..." Uo muttered between her smiling teeth and nudged Haru in the ribs.

"Yes... shut up." Hana said as an after thought.

Tohru let go of Momiji's hands. "Well... I do... feel a little better. But I don't want to cause those two any more trouble is all!"

"Tohru, I think you cause the least trouble out of any of us weirdos here." Uo laughed. "Hey, cheer up. Maybe a little talking to will set that Mori guy straight and after all, Yuki and Kyo were fighting for a good cause." Uo wiggled an eye brow to her friend. "Especially carrot top. I dunno if he'd ever do that for anyone else." The sudden thought sent Torhu beat red again. "Mori is totally going to be on Kyo's shit list for the rest of his life. Not to mention if he even steps within ten feet of you, he'll get _my_ foot rammed where the sun don't shine."

"What a lovely thought..." Tohru sweatdropped.

"Ah, imagine it. Our Tohru married to a knightly man and bearing beautiful children. And we, the gracious aunts that spoil them rotten." Hana smiled.

Uo punched an invisible enemy. "Oh yeah, I'd totally teach them to kick ass with my lead pole training."

Hana closed her eyes. "Yes, and I shall dress them in the finest black clothes an aunt can make."

Haru and Momiji stared at the electric girl. "You make your own clothes?"

"Some... how else could I pull off such a unique sence of style."

"Unique...?" Both Sohma boys thought out loud.

Tohru waved her hands up while trying to change the subject. "Let's... go back to class now, I think we've caused enough of a scene out here." She turned to Haru and Momiji. "Sorry for making you worry like that."

"Tohru, don't apologize!" Momiji said with a face full of cookie crumbs. She guessed not even a bag of pitiful cookies could keep the youngeter from eating them up.

"If Yuki and Kyo get an afternoon detention this afternoon, I'll walk you home." Haru volunteered.

"No, no please that'd be too much, I'd just be asking for it!"

"Oh oh, I want to walk Tohru home too!" Momiji called while jumping in the air. The boys turned to walk back to their homeroom.

"What for? You couldn't protect her if you tried."

"Ya hua!"

Tohru, Uo and Hana returned to their homeroom and sat down for class. Even with her friend's reassurance, she couldn't shake off the feeling this wasn't over yet.

* * *

After school, it was official that Kyo, Yuki, and Mori were in afterschool detention. The thought of her friends having to sit at school for another hour because of her sent her spirits at it's ultimate low. 

"I should have watched where I was going!" She scolded herself.

Wham!

Tohru looked up to see Mori's face blocking the sun from her eyes. She took a huge gulp and backed away from him.

"You SHOULD watch where you're going, pretty."

"But I thought you were in detention..." She muttered while staring at those eyes piercing her own quivering blue eyes.

"Ha, my father is one of the richest men in Japan. A few yen should keep that scene hush hush." He took a step towards her. "And it should keep this scene hush hush as well."

Suddenly Tohru noticed her big mistake. She was all alone. She was so caught up in her thoughts she forgot that Haru was going to walk her home! She narrowed her eyes feeling that her body language was giving away her thoughts.

"Haha, this time there's no annoying Prince Yuki or freak fighting orange-top to save you." He backed her up to a tree. Tohru made a mental note to stop cornering herself like this. "Let's start where we left off."

Mori turned around with a sour face. "And no, I'm not going to rape her. We're keeping this PG-13 and I'm not that much of an ass hole, thank you very much."

Tohru blinked. "Who... are you talking to?"

Mori faced Tohru again. "No one."

In his hand he dangled her purple hair ribbon. Tohru instantly touched her hair and notice that her ribbon wasn't on. "My... my ribbon!" She reached for her hair ribbon as Mori pulled it out of her reach like a toy and grasped her forarm to press her against his chest.

"Come on, you know you want me."

She struggled to be set free. "Let me go or I'll scream!"

"Scream? Who's going to hear you?"

She opened her mouth and took in a deep breath but his hand clamped over her mouth to muffle her scream. She tried to kick at him while continuing to scream at the top of her lungs. There had to be someone walking along this path!

It was useless though. No one would hear her all the way out here. Kyo was right, she had to be more alert when she was by herself!

_"But you can relax when you're with me."_

The comforting thought made her wish Kyo would come to her rescue. But no, here she was with a man who was pratically strangling her. No one would hear her scream.

But someone did.

"Tohru!" Momiji yelled. Haru was already in a mad dash towards her.

"Get away from her, you sicko!" Haru threw off his white coat and ran at him. "I'll teach you to-- oh shi-!" In his frantic running, he tripped over a rock.

Haru suddenly fell flat on his face. "OW! My nose!"

Momiji went to Haru's side. "Haru, are you okay?" Haru continued to curse out loud while Momiji glared at Mori. "You're hurting my friends! Stop it!"

"What's a squirt like you going to do? Fancy-feet over there fell over a _rock_ for cripes sake."

Momiji grabbed his mail bag with bunny pins all over it and dug deep into one of the pockets. He dropped his bag on the floor with a determined face.

"Tohru, I'll save you!" He pulled our a tazor and watched the charge particales jump from one end of the rod to the other.

"Put that thing away before you zap your eyes out." Kyo growled while punching Momiji on the head as usual.

"Waahhhh, Kyo hit meee!" The crocodile tears stopped and Momiji looked up. "Wait a second! Kyo! You're here!"

"The hell I am, and good thing too." He continued. His eyes never left the sight of Mori holding Tohru so close.

Tohru struggled a bit in Mori's hold. She'd never seen Kyo look so angry. His eyes were demon like- smothering in amber flames and his stance looked like he was about to snap.

"K-Kyo..." She whispered.

"What are you skipping out of detention for?" Mori asked.

"Same reason you did. To look for Tohru."

"How did you get out?" Haru asked holding his bloody nose.

Kyo growled and turned the other way. "That damn rat is good for one thing."

Flash Back

* * *

"Go do it, ya damn rat!" 

"God no...! That's so embarassing!"

"They love you, and I have to go see that Tohru is okay. Mori's skipping out and I got a bad feeling. Just do it, you damn rat!"

"Fine! Just leave me alone, you stupid cat."

Yuki walked up and sat at the teacher's desk smiling his oh-so-prince like smile of his. The teacher and a mob of other Yuki fan girls gathered around him as he worked the charms he never knew he had. He just acted what he thought those fan girls would expect of him.

"Tell us about your adventures Prince Yuki..." A love-sick teen sighed dreamly.

"Um... so I walked across the street."

"Which street?" Another asked him.

"Um... that one by the grocery store."

"No way! I walked across that exact same street!" She exclaimed with happiness.

Another girl raised her voice to the other. "No! I did!"

"No way, I did!"

"I did!"

The mob if girls began arguing amongst each other, some going as far as to attack one another.

_'Did it ever occur to them that probably half this city has walked across that street?' _He thought sadly.

In the mass confusion of paper balls and what looked like a fire extingusher, Kyo snuck out the window...

* * *

End Flash Back 

"So how _did_ you get off detention?" Mori asked.

"That's not important." Kyo turned his attention back to Tohru.

"Don't come a step closer." Suddenly Mori held a switch blade from his sleeve.

Haru raised an eye brow. "Damn, what kind of high schooler ARE you?"

Kyo stopped his persuit.

Tohru gripped at Mori's arm harder. "Kyo, I'm scared."

Kyo couldn't bear to see her so shaken. He could feel his chest tighten at the sight of her. He would protect her no matter what.

Suddenly he smiled kindly. "Don't worry, Tohru. I'll be right there in a moment. I'll... I'll protect you."

Momiji and Haru exchanged glances and turned their attention back to the pair squaring off.

Tohru blinked as tears fell. She smiled warmly dispite her fears.

Her knight in shining armor.

Her Kyo.

She made a throaty laugh, startling Mori for a second. "Okay, Kyo."

Kyo smiled and then turned his attention to Mori. "This is between you and me, let her go."

"Why? I know you'll try and run with her if I do." He pressed the knife gently towards her neck and he saw Kyo flinch. He smirked. "Why is she so important? Is she your woman or something?"

Kyo went beat red. "Hey, that's none of your buisness!"

Mori bent towards Torhu's ear, his lips hovering near her temple as she shut her eyes tightly. "Cause if she isn't, I'll make her mine..."

"Bastard!" Kyo launched his attack, going all out at Mori. He dare to hurt his Tohru again!

Momiji ran over to Haru. "Haru, Haru do something! Kyo might get hurt!"

Haru patted Momiji on the back. "Hey, this is a romance story. The only thing that gets hurt in these stories are hearts and sappy stuff, ya know?"

Kyo threw his fist at Mori's stomach, slugging the boy hard. Not before Mori flipped his switchblade over and stabbed Kyo on the wrist, the knife piercing the supple skin and slicing right through.

Haru's eyes widened. "Or not."

Tohru felt herself take in a sharp breath before a shrill scream escaped her mouth. "Ohmygawd, KYO!"

"Ngh!" Kyo looked down to see the blade's tip through the other end of his wrist and blood trickling down his hands and running down his finger tips onto the soft ground, soaking the metallic liquid. He could feel himself gripping to keep his control as the pain surged through his body.

Mori's eyes widened when he saw all the blood. "Oh my..."

Tohru cried and continued pushing away from Mori. "Stop it! You're hurting him! STOP IT!"

Haru and Momiji ran at Mori, tackling him to the ground as Tohru tore herself from his grip and colapsed at Kyo's side.

Haru pinned Mori under him, his aura turning black. "You idiot! Who the hell do you think you are? If you think you'll be getting away with some damn stunt like this you have another thing coming!" Haru grabbed him by the collar and slammed Mori against a tree while pressing his forearm into his his throat. "If Kyo is unable to use that arm ever again, you'd be sure as hell YOU won't be using EITHER of your arms ever again either!"

Mori's eyes narrowed at Haru. "Are you threatening me? My father will hear about this-- mmgh!"

Haru pressed deeped at Mori's neck not noticing how the boy was loosing oxygen. "I don't make threats," his cool steel eyes narrowed, "I make promises."

"Haru, Haru, look the principal and some other adults are comming over here!" Momiji called pointing down the forest path.

"Sohma! Put that boy down!" The principal called. Haru glared at the adult for a moment before releasing Mori from his death grip and kicking him.

"You're lucky," he growled, "If you hadn't pulled that dumb stunt with the switchblade on Kyo, he would have sent you to hell already. And hell is a better place than being alive knowing that Kyo will beat your ass down when he recovers."

Mori made a sour look. "Ha, when I tell my father he will have both of you expelled from this school! All of your _freak_ Sohmas!"

Suddenly the principal grabbed Mori by the collar while a few other teachers grabbed his wrists behind his back. "Mori, you have threatened, harassed, and stabbed other students and I will not tollerate any of this! You are banned from this school and any other high schools in this city, and will not recieve your diploma this school year, do you understand?" He barked.

"Wait till I tell..."

"I don't care what your father says, young man! Keep your filthy money!" The principal turned to the other teachers. "Take him back to the school, call the authorities, and his father. I want to talk to him personally." He stressed the last sentance while glaring at Mori.

Yuki came running from the school to find his cousins, the group of adults, and Tohru. Yuki looked around and caught Haru's eye. "Haru!"

"Yuki."

"What happened?" He asked. "...Did you turn black?"

Haru rubbed his head. "I think so..."

"Where's Miss Honda? Tell me!" Haru turned left and Yuki instantly followed suite. He gasped seeing Tohru crouched over Kyo, her whole back shaking. "Miss Honda!"

Tohru didn't hear Yuki calling to her though. She sat crying while Kyo gripped this blade and pulled it out of his wrist, a gushing noise following. "Ngg!" He allpied pressure on his wrist to ease the bleeding

"Kyo, Kyo, I'm so sorry!" Tohru said while reaching for his hand.

He gave her a lop-sided smile. "This is... just a little scratch. It'll be okay." He took his good hand away from Tohru's hands and placed it on her face. She stopped crying and stared wide-eyed at his relaxed features. "It'll be okay, Tohru..."

She felt all her love for the zodiac cat burst. The constricted feeling tightened further as she tried to slow her pounding heart. She let her eyes flutter closed as Kyo brushed her hot tears from her eye with his thumb. "Please, don't cry."

"Kyo..."

Yuki had never seen Kyo present such feelings openly. Maybe the stupid cat would be worthy of Tohru. If he really loved her that much. Yuki allowed them a moment more together before he crouched next to Tohru.

"Miss Honda, we need to take him home."

She nodded her head as Momiji, Haru and Yuki all lifted Kyo up before her eyes.

The principal watched the boys begin to leave. "Wait, Yuki--"

Yuki turned to the principal. "There's no need to call the doctor. We have a family doctor that will see Kyo." Yuki smiled sadly and resumed walking with his cousins.

Tohru stood up and brushed her tears away and proceeded to follow before the principal stopped her.

"Honda, right?"

"Hai. Yes sir."

"Tell me... tell me what happened." She looked down with a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. "Miss Honda...?"

"He saved me." She interupted. She looked up at the principal with love shining in her young innocent eyes. "Kyo saved me!" She bowed before running away to follow the Sohmas. The principal watched her go thinking for a long moment.

He turned around while chuckling. "Young love..."

* * *

Tohru stood up when Hatori came out of Kyo's room. 

"Don't worry," he said before she could begin her questioning, "with a few weeks his arm will heal. These pain killers will stop the hurting but besides that," he placed the small bottle in her hand, "only time will heal. Talk to him a little. To the mind, a voice that is relateable is soothing even when asleep." Hatori smiled at Tohru before walking down the stairs.

"Hari! Is Tohru's knight okay?" Shigure asked coming up to Hatori.

"He's fine, and don't call him that. It just sound wrong coming from you."

Shigure followed Hatori towards the door. "Then can you be the knight?"

"Stop that."

Tohru stopped listening to the friend's conversation and entered Kyo's bed room. She closed his door softly and padded over to his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, all his muscles relaxed. She stiffled a giggle; even his mouth hung open just a little bit!

Tohru looked down at her lap at a small plate of heart shaped cookies she'd made for Kyo. Hatori insisted that she occupy herself with something while he tended to Kyo.

She didn't know why she decided on heart shaped cookies. She placed them on the floor next to his futon and just stared at his sleeping form.

"Kyo..." She whispered. Tohru's eyes went from his eyes, nose, mouth, and down to his arm in a sling and cast. She hesitated before grazing a hand over his wound. Looking up, Kyo had not flinched. "Kyo, I'm sorry you had to get hurt like that..."

She stayed silent for a moment. Hatori did say to talk to him. She'd do anything to help Kyo get better. "And I'm sorry that you got in trouble. Yuki said he would clear everything up tomorrow at school." Kyo's eye brows knitt together and Tohru smiled. "But I know you don't really want to hear about Yuki." She put a hand to his forhead and let her cool hand glide down to his cheek. She was surprised how soft his skin was. His hands were a bit calloused but she'd never imagined his skin would feel like such.

She let her hand go back to her lap before letting in a long sigh while staring out the window. "You know... I really was scared when Mori came out. But I was even more frightened when he stabbed you, Kyo. I... I was thinking, 'I wish Kyo was here... I know he would know what do.' Silly I know, but I remember a time when you said I had to be more alert. Then you said I could relax around you though." She looked to her lap smiling. "And it was so comforting."

She leaned over Kyo. "You... make me feel safe." She didn't know what she was doing, but the next instant, her lips were hovering over Kyo's lips. "Sometimes I wonder if there was anything I could ever do for you in comparison." She could feel Kyo's even breathing and wished she could feel his lips on her own.

Embarassed, she sat back while licking her lips. "But that would be improper of me I guess." Tohru was almost releved that Kyo didn't wake up. How embarassing it would have been to find her over him like that! He'd hate her probably. "You would hate me though, wouldn't you. Getting yourself hurt over a stupid air-headed girl and then having her kiss you like that."

Yes, she over heard Mori talking later that day during lunch. She kept smiling but secretly started doubting herself.

"Kyo, I'll be back to check on you." She began to stand up when suddenly Kyo's eyes snapped open. "K-Kyo!"

He turned his head toward her, sleep still drifting in the depths of his eyes. "Tohru...?" He sat up abruptly. "What are you doing in my room?" He exclaimed, his face turning redder and redder by the minute. He dreamed Tohru was in his room watching over him like she was a nurse or something-- but to wake up and see her there in the flesh.

Tohru bowed in apology. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I was worried and I came in to see if you were okay, but when I came in you were alseep! So I just left a plate of cookies if maybe you were a little hungry, and I didn't mean to over stay...!"

With a tug of her wrist, Torhu snapped her mouth closed as her head leaned on Kyo's shoulder. She dropped her hands to the floor to make sure her body wouldn't cause his transformation but the thought became irrelevant. He held her head, feeling her soft hair between his fingers as he breathed a sigh of relief. She smelled like strawberries and sugar, a wonderful smell that fit her perfectly.

"You're okay..." Kyo whispered. "I'm glad you're okay."

Tohru's eyes widened as he caressed her head. She was speechless. How could he be happy to hold her like this?

Kyo was happy to see Tohru, see that she was unharmed. He heard her softly cry. "What are you crying for?"

"I'm sorry! You shouldn't have gotten hurt because of a... a stupid hair-headed girl! If I was...!"

Kyo growled and turned the other way. "Don't listen to that Mori and don't let anything that bastard says get to you!"

Tohru stared at Kyo. "What...?"

"I mean... who cares what that jerk thinks? I'm going to go show that punk a thing or two! Ow!" Kyo leaned on his arm, crying out in pain.

"Kyo, don't get up, Hatori said you're arm would be hurting for a long time, please stay down." Tohru insisted while holding Kyo's arm.

"What I meant was..." Kyo looked down embarassed. "Don't let that guy think you're lesser to me or something... I mean... I like you... just the way you are. So...so don't you ever think that you're stupid! I swear to you that I'll protect you from morons like him, Tohru. I'll get stronger so don't think I'm weak."

There was a pregnant pause as Tohru and Kyo were left in their own thoughts.

Kyo continued to look the other way while Tohru started at him. Then she smiled. "You really are like a knight, Kyo. Like a knight in shining armor."

He turned his head at that, watching her face brighten and her tears that fell from her eyes disapearing with every giggle. He almost felt himself smiling with her, knowing that he was the one that put that smile upon her face. "So what does that make you?" He asked venturing for a response.

Tohru sat back and thought a moment. "I'm the damsel in distress and since you did save me I should reward you."

Kyo gulped. "R-reward me?"

Tohru nodded. "Close your eyes."

This was it. This is what he could only dream about, Tohru leaning over to him, her lips just inches away as she said...

"Here are chocolate heart cookies for you, Kyo!" He opened his eyes to a tray of beautifully shaped cookies.

"Oh... cookies."

"You don't like?"

"No, I bet they taste good." He took one off the tray and held it in his hand. "Thanks..."

Tohru watched his happy mood suddenly turn gloom. She thought a moment wondering if her stunt while he was sleeping would still be accepted in a different manner of course.

"You know," she started, "When I ran into Mori this morning, he said I should give him a kiss as an apology."

"HE WHAT?"

Tohru leaned forward, closing her eyes as she planted a sweet kiss right over Kyo's lips. His eyes went as wide as dinner plates and he swore he turned into putty at the touch of their lips.

Electricity surged through Tohru's body as she broke the kiss and sat back. "S-since the cookies were a reward, I... I think a kiss would be a suitable apology..." She never finished her sentance as Kyo crushed his lips to her own, savoring the taste of her honey like kiss.

She was like a drug, like nothing he'd ever experienced, and he didn't want the moment to end. Dispite Kyo's forward actions, Tohru could feel the softness in his kiss, the want, the passion.

And she wanted the same.

They broke away from their endless kiss and Tohru touched her tingling lips.

Kyo instantly thought he'd hurt her. "Tohru, what's the matter! What's wrong with your lip?"

She laughed. "Nothing, Kyo." She continued to giggle at his adorable worried expression. "I just love you so much." She pecked him softly on the cheek before getting up. "You need to rest. I'll come back later with dinner and to check up on you." She opened the door, took one last look at Kyo and quietly sid the door closed.

Kyo sat stunned. She loved him? He blinked, staring at the heart shaped cookie still in his hand. There were so many things running through his mind now as he stared down at his cookie. But for now, he'd forget about all the anger he'd bottled up. He'd savor this moment with Tohru and place it deep within his heart, hoping that their unspoken words could now bloom into something more.

"I love you too, Tohru. More than you'll ever know."

* * *

R&R! I hope you liked it! Arigatou, minna-san! 


End file.
